


Ornithorhynchus Anatinus

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The platypus exhibit...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornithorhynchus Anatinus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for the prompt 'Jean & Marco visit the zoo, where Jean gets unexpectedly excited to see a certain animal'. Short, ridiculous fluff, so my apologies. 
> 
> \--

“Slow down, Jean, it's not going anywhere!” 

Jean turned around to jog backward, still strides ahead of Marco as he shouted back. 

“Nah, I know. But I've been waiting to see this thing since I was like ten.”

Moving at a steady clip, he wove through throngs of visitors to the city zoo, ducking through packs of school children and large, meandering families until he was out of sight. Marco simply ambled after him, knowing exactly where he'd find him. 

_ ‘Ornithorhynchus anatinus’ _

The platypus exhibit. 

In front of it, hands pressed flat to the glass and face nearly as flush, Jean watched the little critters inside doing… Whatever it was they were doing. To Marco, it looked like little more than waddling and slipping lazily in and out of shallow water. But to see Jean’s expression, anyone else might have guessed the animals behind the window were tap dancing with top hats on. Marco bit his lip, trying to remember his promise not to make fun of his boyfriend. 

_ “Doo be, doo be, doo bah…” _

Jean wriggled where he stood, an inch away from dancing as he sang under his breath. Finally, Marco could keep his promise no longer. He snorted, slipping an arm around Jean’s waist to alert him to his presence. 

“Are you singing that song from Phineas and Ferb?”

Jean scowled but didn't deny it. Marco bit his lip again, this time half in amusement, half in adoration of just how cute Jean could be when his guard was down. 

“Lemme know when you're ready to go, you nerd.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Jean’s face, chuckling at the way Jean wiggled excitedly in his arms, eyes still fixed on the window in front of them. “We’ll stop at the gift shop and see if they have a stuffed one we can take home.”

That night, Jean placed his tiny, stuffed platypus on his bedside stand, only elbowing Marco a little when he laughed before turning off the light. 


End file.
